Chaos Decoration
by kokorolinkrun
Summary: Sonic is a young 11 year old hedgehog living with Tails, his 4 year old two-tailed fox friend who sometimes fights off the evil Dr. Robotnik and his Badniks. One day, Tails finds Sonic a magical ring which gives him the ability to become a 15 year old and eventually, others! Now Sonic promises to use his new powers to fight Robotnik and his badniks.
1. Episode 1: Where It All Begins

"Sonic? Soooooonic? Sonic! Wake up! Wake up!

"Tails, go back to sleep, it's 4:00 AM."

"But I wanna run around the fields with you, Sonic!"

"Okay, fine."

The young hedgehog then proceeded to get out of bed, with the excited two-tailed fox behind him as they went to the field in Green Hill Zone they almost always went to.

Oh, appearances! How could I forget? Sonic was a round 11 year old hedgehog with pitch black eyes (which had shines), sky blue fur everywhere (not counting his eyes) but the insides of his ears, his muzzle, his arms and a little circle on his stomach. He also wore white gloves and ruby red shoes with white strips and golden buckles, while Tails was a 4-year old fox cub also with pitch black eyes, but he had golden fur with a white muzzle, stomach, cheek tufts and chest tufts, he also had white gloves and ruby red shoes (but with no buckles and the white strip was instead white at the tips). What was different with Tails was because he had two tails, which allowed him to fly./p

"Weeee! This is so fun!" Tails yelled as he flew around in the sky. "You enjoy yourself Tails, I'm gonna sit down here." Sonic then sat down on the grass, looking at the sky./p

"Hey Sonic! Long time no see!"

Sonic then turned to see one of this old friends, Mighty The Armadillo. Mighty was a 12 year old armadillo with black fur, a red shell, yellowish-tan skin and pitch black eyes like Sonic. He also wore similar gloves and shoes as Sonic, only Mighty's shoes were darker and had no buckles. "Heeeeeeeeeeeey Mighty." Sonic said as Mighty sat down. "The clouds and sky, aren't they beautiful?" Mighty asked Sonic, to which Sonic responded "Yeah, they are pretty beautiful.". "Y'know Sonic, the fact that Robotnik hasn't attacked us in so long makes me happy." Mighty proceeded to tell Sonic.

"Now that I think about it, you're right. With Robotnik gone, we can enjoy life, hang out with friends and do things we want to do. Everything is perfect. I mean, what can go wrong with Robotnik gone?"

"Sonic! I found a ring in the sky!"

Sonic was then startled as he looked into the distance. Tails lowered onto the ground holding a ring. "This ring fell onto me while I was flying, and I managed to catch it. Could you take a look at it, Sonic?" Tails then asked. "Well, I'm no ring expert, but I guess." Sonic then proceeded to take the ring from Tails' hands. Suddenly, a beam came from the ring and into his chest, causing a bright light. But when the light cleared, nothing had happened. "Huh, it's just a regular ring Tails. Though on second thought, I feel kind of strange..."

Then, suddenly, as if by magic, Sonic began getting taller and taller, and he began to look and feel a little older, around 15 years old. His quills and spines grew longer as his fur started darkening into a sapphire blue alongside his skin becoming a little more yellow-ish tan. He then closed his eyes as his eyelids got covered in sapphire blue fur and when he opened his eyes, they had changed to a emerald green colour. He also gained silver at the bottom of his shoes. Mighty and Tails could only just stare at Sonic, as he said his very first words after his sudden transformation, with a new voice more fitting for a 15 year old: "What...the heck...just happened?"

"Yeeeeeaaaaaahhhhh, I'm gonna get going. Catch you guys later!" Mighty said as he spindashed away, leaving only Tails and Sonic. "Look Sonic, I have no idea how this happened, though that ring must have something to do with it!" Tails proceeded to tell Sonic. "Makes sense. But before I turn back, let's see what I can and can't do in this form!" Sonic then said, as he proceeded to try spindash, only to tumble instead due to how tall he was. "Definitely not spindash. I wonder what I can do!" Sonic was about to do more things, but was stopped by Tails yanking his quills. "Sonic, if you do more stuff, you could harm others!" Tails told Sonic. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Sonic then said.

"So...what now?"

"I think I can alter that at home. Follow me."

 _A few hours later..._

"Sonic! I'm done!"

Sonic then ran to Tails' workshop. He had altered the ring in a few ways.

"So Sonic, I altered the ring so you can trigger transformation and detransformation anytime you want. For transformation, say 'Chaos Decoration!' and for detransformation, say 'Chaos Clearation!', got it?" Tails proceeded explained to Sonic. "Got it!" Sonic then said as he took the ring and raised it up in the air and yelled "Chaos Clearation!". Just as he did, a flash of light covered him and he was back to his light blue, 11 year old self.

"Yes! it worked!" Tails then cried. "It's good to be back, it's been a long morning. I'm gonna go to sleep. see you!" Sonic then said as he went to bed. "Night Sonic!" Tails then said. Little did they know, a large round figure was watching them.

"The blue hedgehog as gained new powers? This should be fun! OH HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO~!"

 _A/N: Thank every single one of you for reading the very first chapter of my new story! I knew this probably was a little lacking, but I'll try build more into the story as it continues. I also posted this on Wattpad last month, but I'm porting it to to reach a larger audience. Expect episode 2 very soon, and I'll port Origins (How this fanfic's versions of the characters) came to be in probably a few hours by the time I post this. Until then, see you all next time!_


	2. Episode 2: Fly High, Tails

It had been a day since Tails found a ring that turned Sonic into a 15-year old (See the previous episode if you haven't already), and it was a peaceful and quiet morning, so Tails, instead of bugging Sonic to run around Green Hill, just decided to sleep for a change.

"Yo Tails, is it okay if I do a few tests on you?"

Tails instantly awoke and saw Sonic in front of him as Sonic asked. "You know how my transformation yesterday was triggered by a beam coming from the ring and into my chest? I wonder what would happen if we both held it at the same time?".

Tails gave a face of "Do I really have to do this?" before hestiantly holding the ring that was in Sonic's hand. Before they both knew it, a light came from the ring into both of their chests, as if it was connected to them, physically and spiritually, before everything went white.

"Chaos...Decoration!"

—-

"Aaahhhhh...what happened?"

Sonic faintly woke up. What happened to him and Tails? And why did he feel so-

WHACK!

"Ow!" He cried in pain as something...soft hit him quite hard. But something was off: His voice didn't sound quite right. "Eh? My voice sounds odd..." Sonic then procceeded to get up and examine just what hit him.

"Hey, I recognize this! This is one of Tails' two tails! Am I...?"

He then got up and examined his body: He had gold and white fur, two tails, cheek tufts and chest tufts, and even Tails' bangs. His shoes, despite being the same as Tails', had the same silver under them as Sonic's as a 15 year old. He had become almost a complete clone of Tails, no doubt about it.

"Interesting. That ring must have turned me into-" He then felt himself get whacked by one of his newly obtained two tails. Again. "STUPID TWINTAILS!"

Suddenly, he heard a groan. Oh no, it was Tails! As in, the real Tails, not Sonic as Tails- You get the idea.

"Ugh...my head...Sonic...? Where are you...?" Tails groaned as he woke up, only to see the taller doppelganger in front of him.

"Uhhhhhhhhh...hi...?"

Then, Tails began screaming and hitting Sonic with a broom, screaming "GET OUT!" over and over again. "WAIT, TAILS, STOP! IT'S ME, SONIC" Sonic yelled, but no avail. When he fell over a table, he detransformed.

"Owwww, what was that for?" Sonic then got up, and Tails' face lit up. "Ah Sonic, there you are! There was this strange clone of me!"

"Uhhh, Tails...?"

"I'm so happy!"

Sonic then smiled.

"Oh Tails, I remember back when we first met..."

—-

A year prior...

—-

"Morning, Sal!" Sonic, only 10 years old at the time, woke up with a smile and checked to see what his friend, Sally Acorn was doing. But there was no response.

"...Sally?"

Nothing.

"Hmm, she must have went outside."

What resulted was Sonic going far from home into a forest, but he could never find Sally. "Oh Sally...I guess it's time to go home..." Sonic said to himself, and prepared to go home. Then, he heard a faint cry of "Please help me.."

"Huh? What was that?" Sonic asked himself, and followed the sound, and found what appeared to be a mobian dog or cat just like him covered in dirt and mud.

"Maybe I should take him home..." He thought to himself, as he picked the strange mobian up and took him home to clean him. However, little did he know he was in for a surprise...

"EEEEEEHHHHHH!? YOU'RE A FOX!?" Sonic cried out upon cleaning the mobian. As it turns out, it was actually a young fox around the age of 3.

"T-Thanks...also, yes, I am a fox...m-my name is...M-Miles P-Prower..." The fox said, tears in his eyes. Suddenly, Sonic noticed something: He appeared to have not one, but TWO tails.

"Y-You have two tails..." Sonic said, trembling.

"I know...e-everyone makes fun of me because of that...and they all call me T-Tails..." Miles then said.

"I think that's a great nickname. It suits you." Sonic responded. "Say, a friend of mine disappeared, and I'd love to have some company until she comes back."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah!"

Tails then hugged Sonic, accepting his offer of friendship.

—-

Present Day...

—-

"That brings back alot of memories." Tails said, reminiscing the meeting alongside Sonic. They had walked outside while doing so, and it felt really nice.

"Ohohoho, isn't this cute~?"

Sonic and Tails turned to see none other than Dr. Robotnik in his Eggmobile. "DR. ROBOTNIK!? What have you got planned now!?" Tails cried out.

"Oh, sorry for ruining the mood, JUST KIDDING! Badniks, attack!"

"Don't panic, Tails! I got this!" Sonic cried out as he charged towards the badniks holding his ring. "Chaos Decoration!"

And just like that, he transformed into his dark blue, 15 year old self from the previous day. Right of the bat, he leapt to attack a badnik, and found himself striking it right on lock, and then bounced off. After doing this to a few badniks, he confronted Robotnik.

"That's was impressive, Sonic, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve!" Robotnik said as ribbons came out of his Eggmobile, trapping Sonic. Sonic then cried out "Chaos Clearation!" and detransformed.

"There's got to be a way for me to get up there and attack him..." Sonic thought to himself, but then he remembered his transformation from earlier. He then raised his ring up.

"CHAOS DECORATION!"

Suddenly, Tails saw a light behind the ribbons trapping Sonic, unaware that Sonic was transforming.

Sonic became a bit taller, but not as tall as his 15 year old self. He also began to look and feel a bit younger, around 8 years old. His sky blue fur started to change into a gold colour, and his eyelids and arms became covered in said gold fur. His muzzle, stomach and insides of ears gained white fur that fluffed out, as his muzzle pushed out slightly, nose shrank to about button size and his ears grew larger. His backspikes and quills vanished, but in their place tree strips of gold fur appear on his forehead. His tail then began to grow and split into two, getting white at the tips. His eyes then separated and turned blue. Finally, his gloves and shoes changed to what Tails had, although the shoes had silver under them.

"Now then...time to show off!" Sonic declared in his new 8 year old voice as he flew up and kicked the Eggmobile, causing the ribbons to retract into it. He then flew up to face Robotnik.

"Hello~!" Sonic said in a innocent tone before attacking Robotnik, resulting in the Eggmobile crashing onto the ground. And then, with a "Chaos Clearation!", he detransformed.

"THIS ISN'T OVER, YOU RODENTS! I'LL BE BACK!" Robotnik declared before fleeing in the Eggmobile. Sonic then turned to face Tails, who just stared dumbfounded.

"Sonic...YOU'RE the doppelganger from earlier!?"

"Y-Yeah...I tried to tell you."

"...I-I'm sorry for misjudging you. I didn't notice." Tails then said.

"Pfft, it's okay." Sonic responded with a smug. "Say, I'm enjoying these new powers. Perhaps they aren't too bad after all."

"I love how you destroyed Robotnik there!" Tails exclaimed.

"Heh heh, thanks. That'll probably keep him at bay for a while."

"Hopefully."

—-

In the outskirts of their village, a red echidna stood, looking onwards.

"So, this is where other mobians like me live? This could be ineresting for somebody like me..."

 _A/N: I'm super sorry for making all wait for so long! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'll hopefully try make chapters more often next time. Until then, see you all next time!_


End file.
